yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
FlipSpin
FlipSpin, YoYo Komunidad is the extreme yo-yoing community of the Philippines. The group traces its roots back to early 2000 when a handful of yoyo enthusiasts banded together to form a yoyo club of 11 members. The FlipSpin community has grown to about 600 yo-yo players nationwide. The FlipSpin community is an independent organization dedicated to skill toys, most notable of which are yo-yos. As a group, FlipSpin is an active participant of the international community of play. And as such, members are actively involved in events and product promotional campaigns. In addition, all members are active in competitions in the Phillipines and abroad. Some of the more experienced and decorated members have also been hand-picked to be part of internationally recognized teams. The group, as well as individual members, have also been interviewed, featured or showcased in various magazines as well as TV and radio programs. Clubmeet Schedule *FlipSpin Main Quezon City: Ayala Trinoma Mall, Roofdeck, Trinoma Mall Garden, near Starbucks, Saturdays, 3:00pm onwards *FlipSpin Cavite: SM Dasmariñas, Lower Ground Floor, in front of ChinaBank, Sundays, 1:00-6:00pm *Flispin Cavite: SM Bacoor Fountain Area , 3:00 PM Onwards *FlipSpin Laguna: SM City Calamba, 3rd Level, Sunday, 3:00pm onwards *Spin Alliance Davao: Spazzio, 3rd level of Gaisano Mall of Davao, Bajada, Davao City, Saturdays, 2:00-6:00pm *Cebu Players: Ayala Terraces, infront of Belo Medical group, Sundays, 1:00pm onwards *Yoyo Mafia After School Sessions Marikina / Rizal: Robinsons Metro East, 3rd floor Near Fitness First, Fridays, 4:00pm onwards Past Training Camp Venues *Greenbelt 5, Makati *San Lorenzo Village, Makati *Robinson's Place, Ermita, Manila *Eastwood City, Libis, QC *Edsa Shangri-La, Mandaluyong *Toby's Sports Shop, Glorietta, Makati *Singalong, Manila *SM Mall of Asia, Pasay *Cash and Carry, Makati *Alphaland Southgate Mall, Makati *Ayala Triangle Garden Park, Makati *Lotus Central Mall, Cavite Administrators FlipSpin is overseen by a dedicated group of administrators devoted to the management of the different pursuits, activities and events of the group. Edmund San Antonio *Judge: 2012 Phil. Central Regional Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2007 Phil. National Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2005 Phil. National Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2004 Phil. National Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2004 Asia Pacific Yoyo Competition *Leader: Legion *Member: Duncan Crew Philippines (Intl) *Member: Super Yoyo Demo Team (2002 - 2004) *Member: Yoyo Mafia Christopher Makita *Head: FlipSpin *Awards: 2004 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 1A - 1st Place *Awards: 2004 Asia Pacific Yoyo Competition - 10th Place *Awards: 44clash 1A - 10th Place *Leader: Duncan Crew Philippines (Intl) *Leader: Team Air Gear *Member: Super Yoyo Demo Team (2002 - 2010) *Member: Yoyo Mafia Mimi Baylon *Awards: 2004 Phil. National Yoyo Championships X Division - 7th Place *Leader: FlipSpin All Girls Team *Member: Duncan Crew Philippines (Intl) *Member: Super Yoyo Demo Team (2002 - 2004) *Member: Yoyo Mafia *Member: Team Air Gear *Member: Pink Raiders (Intl) Jay Nolan *Judge: 2012 Phil. Central Regional Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2012 Phil. Southern Regional Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2011 Phil. National Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2011 Phil. Regional Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2010 Phil. National Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2009 Phil. National Yoyo Championships *Awards: 2007 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 5A - 3rd Place *Awards: 2005 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 5A - 2nd Place *Awards: 2004 Phil. National Yoyo Championships X Division - 5th Place *Participant: France Hyper Yoyo tour 1998 *Participant: Proyo Philippines 2000 *Member: Duncan Crew Philippines (Intl) *Member: Super Yoyo Demo Team (2002 - 2010) *Member: Team Air Gear *Member: Yoyo Mafia Igor Cabbab *Judge: 2012 Phil. Southern Regional Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2011 Phil. National Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2011 Phil. Regional Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2010 Phil. National Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2009 Phil. National Yoyo Championships *Special Award: JN09 Yoyo Mods Contest *Awards: 2005 Phil. National Yoyo Championships AP - 1st Place *Member: Team Air Gear *Member: Southern Revolution Hiro Koba *Awards: 2011 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 2A division - 3rd place *Awards: 2011 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 3A division - 1st place *Awards: 2010 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 5A division - 3rd place *Awards: 2008 Asia Pacific Yoyo Contest 5A - 12th place *Awards: 2007 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 5A Division - 2nd Place *Awards: 2005 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 5A Division - 1st Place *Owner: Kitty String *Leader: Team 911 *Member: Team Air Gear Preslie Saraza *Judge: 2008 Phil. National Yoyo Championships *Awards: 2011 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 1A division - 3rd place *Awards: 2007 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 1A Division - 1st Place *Member: Super Yoyo Demo Team (2004 - 2010) *Member: Team Air Gear *Member: Southern Revolution Kyle Capiral *Awards: 2012 Asia Pacific Yoyo Championships 2A division - 4th place *Awards: 2011 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 2A division - 1st place *Awards: 2011 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 3A division - 3rd place *Awards: 2011 Phil. Regional Yoyo Championships 2A division - 1st place *Awards: 2011 Phil. Regional Yoyo Championships 5A division - 3rd place *Awards: 2010 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 2A Division - 1st Place *Awards: 2009 Phil. National Yoyo Championships 2A Division - 1st Place *Member: Super Yoyo Demo Team (2004 - 2010) *Member: Southern Revolution *Member: 2A Guild International Recognition and Sponsored Team Memberships Several members of FlipSpin are recognized yo-yo professionals in the international yo-yoing community. In yo-yoing circles, they serve as representatives not only of the country but also of the sport. Sean "Coffeeboy" Perez garnered 3rd Place in the Offstring Division of the Asia Pacific Yo-yo Championships 2006, the first international win in recent times. Last 2011, Sean Perez, Paul Murillo and Bryan Jardin competed in the World Yoyo Contest, another first in recent times. Duncan Crew Philippines (DCP) *Edmund San Antonio http://www.yo-yo.com/index.php/site/crew/ph#Edmund-San-Antonio *Michelle Baylon-Makita http://www.yo-yo.com/index.php/site/crew/ph#Michelle-Baylon *Christopher Makita http://www.yo-yo.com/index.php/site/crew/ph#Christopher-Makita *Sean "coffeeboy" Perez http://www.yo-yo.com/index.php/site/crew/ph#Sean-Perez *Paul Murillo http://www.yo-yo.com/index.php/site/crew/ph#Paul-Murillo *Jay Nolan http://www.yo-yo.com/index.php/site/crew/ph#Jay-Nolan *Bryan Jardin http://www.yo-yo.com/index.php/site/crew/ph#Bryan-Jardin From the Duncan website, http://yo-yo.com Team Yoyojam Philippines *Joseph Junsay http://yoyojam.com/team/philippines/joseph-junsay From the TeamYoyojam website, http://www.teamyoyojam.com Team CLYW Philippines *Ernest Kahn http://www.cariboublog.com/?p=5251 From the CLYW Blog , http://www.cariboublog.com Promotional Campaigns Some of the recent promotional campaigns the FlipSpin members have been a part of include: *Super Yoyo / Toy Kingdom (2002 - 2010) *Hobbes and Landes / Active People (2009) *Auldey Blazing Teens (2007) *Playmaxx (2005) *Duncan (2004 - 2005) *Yomega (2001) *Playmaxx (2000) Contests Some of the recent local and international contests the FlipSpin members have been a part of include: LOCAL ASIA WORLDWIDE FlipSpin in the Media Members of FlipSpin have appeared in the following: *K-Zone (magazine) *Questor Magazine (magazine) *MTV Siesta (TV) *Unang Hirit (TV) *Manila Bulletin (newspaper) *Nickelodeon (TV) *Magandang Umaga Pilipinas (TV) *Eat Bulaga (TV) *Wowowee (TV) *Pinoy Records (TV) *Talentadong Pinoy (TV) Recent Events with FlipSpin Yoyo Demos Contact Information *Website: http://flipspin.net *Blog: http://flipspinyoyokomunidad.blogspot.com *E-mail: igorcabbab@gmail.com Category:Clubs Category:Clubs In The Philippines